like a puppet tabs bass
by spikey51
Summary: life after midnight


Bass Tabs

0:00

G -

D -

A -

E -0-0-0-0-0-0-

0:02

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-3-3-3-3-5-5-5-5-0-0-0-0-

0:05

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

0:08

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-0-0-2-2-2-2-3-3-3-3-5-5-5-5-

0:11

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

0:14

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-0-0-2-2-2-2-3-3-3-3-5-5-5-5-

0:16

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

0:19

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-

0:22

G -

D -

A -

E -0-0-

0:25

G -

D -

A -

E -0-0-

0:28

G -

D -

A -

E -0-0-

0:31

G -

D -

A -

E -0-0-

0:33

G -

D -

A -

E -0-0-

0:36

G -

D -

A -

E -0-0-

0:39

G -

D -

A 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-10-10-10-10-12-12-12-12-

E -

0:42

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-0-0-

0:45

G -

D -

A -

E -3-3-3-3-1-

0:47

G -

D -

A -3-

E 3-3-6-6-6-6-

0:50

G -

D -

A -7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

E 3-3-

0:53

G -

D -

A 7-7-7-7-10-9-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-10-9-

E -

0:56

G -

D -

A 17-17-16-16-15-15-14-14-13-13-12-12-11-11-10-10-9-9-8-8-7-7-6-6-5-5-4-4-3-2-2-1-

E -

0:59

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-5-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

1:02

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-5-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

1:04

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-5-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

1:07

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-5-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

1:10

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-5-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

1:13

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-2-2-2-

1:16

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-

1:19

G -

D -

A 8-

E -

1:21

G -

D -

A -

E -2-2-2-5-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

1:24

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-2-2-2-

1:27

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

1:30

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-2-2-2-

1:33

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-

1:35

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-

1:38

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-

1:41

G -

D -

A -8-

E -

1:44

G -

D -

A -

E -5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

1:47

G -

D -

A -7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

E 5-3-

1:50

G -

D -

A -

E 3-5-0-0-

1:52

G -

D -

A -

E -0-0-

1:55

G -

D -

A -

E -0-0-

1:58

G -

D -

A -

E -0-0-

2:01

G -

D -

A -

E -0-0-

2:04

G -

D -

A -

E -

2:06

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-

2:09

G -

D -

A -7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-10-10-10-10-

E 0-0-

2:12

G -

D -

A 12-12-12-12-

E -0-0-0-0-

2:15

G -

D -

A -

E -3-3-3-

2:18

G -

D -

A -

E -3-1-3-3-6-6-6-

2:21

G -

D -

A -3-7-7-7-7-7-7-

E -6-3-3-

2:23

G -

D -

A 7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-10-9-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-10-9-

E -

2:26

G -

D -

A -17-17-16-16-15-15-14-14-13-13-12-12-11-11-10-10-9-9-8-8-7-7-6-6-

E -

2:29

G -

D -

A 5-5-4-4-3-2-2-1-

E -2-2-2-5-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

2:32

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-2-2-2-

2:35

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

2:38

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-2-2-2-

2:40

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-

2:43

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-

2:46

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-

2:49

G -

D -

A -8-

E -

2:52

G -

D -

A -

E -2-2-2-5-2-2-2-

2:54

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-

2:57

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-

3:00

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-

3:03

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-5-

3:06

G -

D -

A -

E -2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-

3:09

G -

D -

A -

E -2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

3:11

G -

D -

A -

E -

3:14

G -

D -

A -

E -6-6-

3:17

G -

D -

A -3-3-3-3-3-6-6-

E 6-6-6-

3:20

G -

D -

A -10-10-10-10-10-

E -6-6-

3:23

G -

D -

A -3-3-3-3-3-6-6-

E 6-6-6-

3:26

G -

D -

A -10-10-10-10-10-

E -

3:28

G -

D -

A -

E -0-0-

3:31

G -

D -

A -

E -0-0-

3:34

G -

D -

A -

E -

3:37

G -

D -

A -

E 0-0-

3:40

G -

D -

A -

E 1-1-2-2-3-3-4-4-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-5-2-2-2-5-

3:42

G -

D -

A -

E -2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-

3:45

G -

D -

A -

E -2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

3:48

G -

D -

A -8-

E -

3:51

G -

D -

A -

E -2-2-2-5-

3:54

G -

D -

A -

E -2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-

3:57

G -

D -

A -

E -2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-

3:59

G -

D -

A -

E -2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-

4:02

G -

D -

A -

E -2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-

4:05

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-5-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

4:08

G -

D -

A -

E 2-2-2-5-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

4:11

G -

D -

A -8-

E -

4:13

G -

D -

A -

E -7-

4:16

G -

D -

A -

E 7-7-

4:19

G -

D -

A -

E -

4:22

G -

D -

A -

E -


End file.
